Reconciliation
by Kitsune1988
Summary: Cadman develops super powers while researching a new ancient device. A story of Laura Cadman and Carson Beckett. Carson/Cadman whump
1. Chapter 1

Reconciliation

Chapter One

_My first fanfiction!_

_Cadman/Beckett whump_

_Disclaimer: SGA isn't mine. All rights go to respected and rightful parties._

Cadman looked intently at the ancient, trying to come to a conclusion to what it does.

"How's it going over there?"

Rodney's question bought Cadman out of her thinking trance.

"No luck, same as earlier"

Cadman still felt a little weird about working with Rodney. She had not worked with him individually since they shared one body. Cadman felt as if Rodney felt the same.

The two of them continued to work together in silence. Cadman could see out the corner of her eye, Rodney occasionally glancing over to her.

"Do you have something to say to me, Rodney?" Cadman snapped

"Sorry?" Rodney replied, slightly puzzled and with half a biscuit in his mouth

"You keep glancing over towards at me, I know something is on your mind"

"Oh…well it's just that I have barely seen you since, well….you know, let alone worked with you. It just feels slightly…."

"Awkward?" Cadman replied

"Yeah…" Rodney replied.

Both of them stood there, staring to each other.

"Tell you what, let's put this behind us. That happened over a year ago. It's in the past. Let's try and move on, yeah?" Cadman suggested.

"Deal" Rodney replied, smiling.

Rodney and Cadman turned back to their posts and continued work.

Cadman was walking around the device where she noticed a small round bump. She placed her hand on it and all of a sudden, she felt a shock of air that pushed her several meters across the room, suddenly, darkness came across her

"CADMAN!" Rodney yelled out.

Rodney ran across the room and knelled down a now unconscious Cadman.

"Carson, come in" Rodney said into his head piece.

"Go ahead Rodney" Carson replied

"You need to get down to the new science lap we found. Cadman fainted"

"Laura? What happened?" Carson replied, now starting to worry as her started to grab a few supplies and make his way to the lab.

"She was working on a new device we found and there was a sudden gust of wind of some sort and she was thrown several meters in the air and hit the ground. She's breathing but she's out cold."

"Okay son, I'm on my way"

Carson summoned a few medics and requested they bring a gurney

Carson and his team ran into the lab, where Carson saw Rodney knelling over Cadman.

"Laura, love can you hear me?" Carson asked while checking her pulse and checking her pupils.

Carson wrapped a cuff around Cadman and checked her blood pressure. 90/60. Carson wasn't happy with the result which was border low.

"Okay let's get her onto the gurney" Carson told his team

Cadman was placed onto the gurney, Carson looking down at her with worry. They had broken up a little after both she and Rodney got their own bodies back, something about how their first kiss was through Rodney, but he could not help that he still loved her and wished they hadn't broken up.

"Mmmm" Cadman mumbled

"Laura, love can you hear me?"

"Wh….What happened"? Cadman asked, confused and noticing she was laying down on a gurney. She started to get up.

"Not so fast Laura, you fainted, and your blood pressure is border low. I'm taking you back to the infirmary where we can check you over"

A wave of dizziness hit her, and she gave in and lay back down.

Cadman was wheeled into the infirmary and placed on another bed under the scanner.

Carson thanked the medics and they walked away.

"I'm going to run a few tests love, to try to determine why you fainted. Did you find out anything about the device that would were working on? " Carson asked Cadman while starting a scan.

"Not a thing, all we know is that it was some sort of science lab that is a little different to other other science labs to what we have already discovered so far. We still have a lot of the city we are yet to properly check-out"

"Aye, it is a large city. How was this lab different to what we have already found?" Carson asked

"It's much larger, the doors were password locked that Rodney somehow managed to guess, and there were….a…..lot of different devices" Another wave of dizziness overcame her, Carson noticing and giving her another concerning look

"Aye love, well, your scan looks clear, so I am glad to see there isn't any internal damage to any part of your body to what I can see. Do you think you can make to a bed?"

"Sure, but I'm sure I am okay. I just had a moment. Can't I go back to work? I'd like to find out what that device I was researching is" Cadman replied, slowly putting her feet to the ground, before almost falling to the ground when everything slightly went black again.

Carson caught her as her kneels buckled. "You are not fine. People don't just faint for no reason and your blood pressure is low. The fact that you almost fainted again has me concerned.

Carson led Cadman to a bed, Cadman feeling small butterfly's in her stomach by Carson's hand touching one of her hands and the other hand around her waist as he led her over to a bed and helped her in.

Damn, she was thinking. She still had feelings for Carson and wished they didn't breakup herself.

Cadman layed down on the bed while Carson took her blood pressure again and checked her over.

"Other than the dizziness, how are you feeling?" Carson asked.

"Okay I guess, sleepy and a little thirsty" Cadman replied.

Carson grabbed a container of water and a cup and filled it with water, topping it with a straw.

"Here you go" Carson handed the cup to Cadman and assisted her in drinking out of the straw.

"Thank you"

Carson placed the cup back on the table next to Cadman. They both looked at each other in silence.

"So…when can I get out of here?" Cadman asked, breaking the silence.

"Well I would like to keep you here overnight, to keep an eye on you. Your blood pressure is low, which explains your dizziness and faint spells. It needs to increase before I let you go. If it is back to normal in the morning and you behave yourself, I will let you out" Carson responded.

Cadman smiled back at Carson and another moment of silence came between them.

"I-" They both said at once.

"You go first Carson"

"No, you go first Laura"

Cadman took a deep breath. "I miss you"

Carson took her hand. "I miss you too. I know our relationship was brief and a little awkward, but I would like to start fresh"

Cadman smiled "I'd like that."

"How about this, I have this Friday evening off. If you're free and I am happy with your progress...dinner?"

"It's a date" Cadman responded.

"Aye, now you get some rest. I'll send a medic for some dinner for you soon"

"Okay" Cadman watched as Carson left the room. She turned on her side and a grin came over her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Reconciliation:

Chapter Two

_I was going to stop at chapter one and await feedback but I really wanted to stop at chapter two. Feedback, editing suggestions, etc welcome !_

Cadman was realised a few days ago. She enjoyed Carson's company, but no one likes been couped up in the infirmary. Half a day and one night, and she was bored and done with the infirmary. She knew Sheppard and McKay have spent days and weeks in there, she doesn't know how they did it, and fully understands why they attempted and succeeded a number of escapes from the infirmary much to Carson's annoyance.

Cadman was working over her laptop, looking over any results and info she had gathered before fainting in the lab.

Cadman rubber her temples, she had developed a headache the afternoon she was released from the infirmary. She put it down to been overworked, lack of sleep, and she had to admit, she hadn't had enough food or drank enough water the past few days.

Cadman picked up her water bottle, took a few sips and continued on with her work.

A few hours passed and she felt the headache getting worse. She decided she had done enough work for one day and closed her laptop.

Cadman stopped by the mess hall, grabbed some food, although not much since her headache was making her nauseous but she knew Carson would not be happy if he found out she was continuing to not eat or drink properly.

Cadman finished eating and made her way to her quarters.

Cadman looked at her watch. Only 8pm but she was exhausted. She couldn't remember the last time she slept before 11.

A few hours later, Cadman woke up. She had been tossing and turning for a few hours. She glanced over at her clock. 10:13pm. Her headache was getting really bad and she didn't have anything to take for it.

Cadman decided to go to the infirmary to get something for the pain. She wasn't one for taking pills but in this case, she felt she had no choice.

Cadman was hoping that Carson wasn't on. She didn't want him to worry, especially since their dinner date was the following night.

As Cadman entered the infirmary, she looked around, and the only person she saw was Carson. Damn, she thought and of course he could be working late.

She started to leave the room.

"Laura?" Carson asked, puzzled.

"Oh hey" She responded, rubbing her temples again.

"What's wrong love? You don't look well" Carson said with a concerned look when he noticed she looked like she hadn't slept in days and looked a little off colour.

"Oh, it's just a headache. I was wondering if you had anything, I could take for it?"

"Of course, love, why don't you come lay down" Carson said, approaching her.

"Ok-"Cadman started but she grabbed her head when a sharp pain hit the side of her head and a wave of darkness came over her.

"LAURA!" Carson saw her hit the ground and all a sudden, she started convulsing.

Carson was at her side, very worried. "Nurse!"

A nurse there is a nano second. All of a sudden, Cadman stopped convulsing and came to.

"Ca..Carson? What happened?"

Carson and the nurse carefully picked Laura up and placed her on the bed under the scanner.

"Love you fainted again, and you started convulsing. You came in to see me, complaining of headaches. How long have you had the headaches for?"

Cadman knew she was going go cop it for saying it "The afternoon after you released me. It started off as minor but got worse over the last few days. I put it down to been over worked, and lack of enough water and food"

Carson signed, "Why didn't you come back sooner? I told you to come see me if anything changed"

Bingo, Cadman thought. She knew he could say something along those lines.

Carson started scanning Cadman, and as the scanner scanned over her head, she saw Carson's face turn white.

"Carson what's wrong? Cadman asked, suddenly worried.

"Let's get you to a bed, nurse?"

Carson and a nurse helped lead Cadman to a bed. Carson thanked the nurse and the nurse left.

"Carson, what's wrong? What did you see under the scanner?" Cadman asked again.

Carson signed and looked up at Cadman with sorry in his eyes. He picked up her hand.

"I saw a tumour love. I'll have to run a few more scans, but I will need to operate and get that tumour out. Our dinner plans will have to wait"

Cadman sat there, shocked, "A tumour? Are you sure?" Tears started in her eyes.

"Yes love" Carson hugged her, and Cadman started crying into his shoulder.

This can't be happening, she thought

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Reconciliation

Chapter 3

Carson and Cadman hugged for a few minutes, then Carson slightly pushed Cadman away.

"I will need to let Elizabeth know about this. I am taking you off active duty until further notice. And don't bother to attempt to fight with me or I will pull medical rank on you, or ask Elizabeth to order you off active duty, okay love?"

"But…" Cadman protested. She didn't want to be off duty, she wanted to work. She didn't remember the last time she had more than two days off work.

"No buts" Carson sternly told her.

Cadman decided to let it go. She knew she had no choice but to be taken off active duty. She remembered hearing about all the tricks and the pleads Cornel Sheppard and Rodney had used, but they never worked, especially with Carson.

"Can I at least have some reading materials or something?" She pleaded.

"Let me see what my other scans show up and given how bad your headaches are, I prefer you to rest as much as you can. Now, try to get some sleep, I'll get your something for your headaches, but if you feel any different, better or worse, you let me know right away" Carson said as her he checked her vitals.

"Okay but for the record, I'm not happy about it" Cadman said as she crossed her arms

"Of course you aren't " Carson chucked as he left the room for a moment before returning with some strong pain relief. He watched Cadman take them both and handed her some water she drank to wash the tablets down.

Carson kissed Cadman on the forehead. "Now, get some sleep, I'm going to have a chat to Elizabeth. There's a nurse here so let her know if you feel any different and don't try any disappearing acts on me."

OooooOOooo

Carson arrived at Elizabeth's office and saw her looking at her I-pad intently. He knocked gently on the side of the door frame.

"Working late?" Carson asked her

"Not really" Elizabeth responded, turning the I-pad to face Carson where he could see she was playing The Sims. Carson had heard that someone installed it on the Daedalus and it somehow spread to Atlantis. But no matter how many times the game got un installed by higher ranking command, the game kept getting re installed. He never played the game himself. He didn't understand why it was so popular, even after Rodney had shown him his game. Even Ronan was hooked on it.

"What can I do for you Carson? Is everything okay?" She asked as she placed the I-pad down as Carson took a seat in front of her.

"No, not really" Carson started. "Remember a few days ago when Laura fainted in the science lab when looking at that new device? Well I thought she was okay and she checked out okay the morning I released her. She came in about an hour ago, complaining of headaches and she fainted and started convulsing. I ran some scans, and she has a tumour. Quite a large one."

Elizabeth took a moment to take it in all. "Oh my gosh, Carson I am sorry. How is she taking it? Are you able to operate to remove it?"

"I hope so, I am going to run a few more tests. Operating on the brain is one of the hardest and riskiest parts of the body. I think the device may have something to do with it. She only had her yearly medical check-up about a month ago and had no signs of a tumour. There is no way a tumour can just grow that large in this short time. Laura isn't taking it so well"

"Oh Carson, I am sorry to hear that. If there is anything you need to help you and Laura, let me know. We can go over the information she and Rodney have already gathered. I am going to put the room off limits until we know what we are dealing with, in case that device is the cause of this. I don't want any more people getting hurt. Best check out Rodney since he was in the room when it happened. Can I see Laura?"

"Thanks Elizabeth. Yes, I will call Rodney to come in, but to my knowledge he hasn't complained of anything. He comes rushing into the infirmary over a splinter. Laura is resting at the moment, I just gave her something for the headaches, maybe come in the morning?"

"Okay Carson, keep me posted on her progress"

Carson left the room and headed back to the infirmary.

He passed by Cadman's bed, noticing she was asleep, he decided not to bother her. He walked back to his desk and put his face in his hands. Carson was worried and also tired.

"Carson?" A nurse gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go get some rest. I will keep an eye on her and inform you of any changes."

Carson agreed and thanked the nurse. He headed to his quarters, changed and jumped into bed.

"Please Laura, please be okay" he said out aloud before his tiredness came over him and he fell into a deep sleep.

OooooOooo

Carson woke, he saw the sun starting to rise outside his window. He turned and looked at the clock. 6am. His shift didn't start for another two hours but he wanted to get back to Cadman. He was in no way planning on having the evening off. Carson didn't hear anything from the nurse during the night, which settled him but there was still a lot to do.

Carson had a quick shower, got ready and headed for the infirmary.

"Morning Carson" the nurse said to him.

"Morning, how's Laura?"

"She was okay during the night; she had some water but didn't touch any food. She seemed to sleep well, no change in her blood pressure though. It's still low, but hasn't got any lower than it has been…why are you this early? Have you eaten anything?"

"I wanted to get back as soon as possible, no I haven't eaten anything yet. Don't really feel like it." Carson responded. Carson could be worse than his patients, he would insist that they take care of themselves, eat and drink properly, but when it came to taking care of him self in stressful situations, he could be his worse patient.

"You need to be at your best to help Laura, I know you both care about each other. I will get you something to have, you need your strength." The nurse responded.

"You're right, thank you" Carson thanked the nurse who left to get him something to eat.

The nurse returned with a cheese and tomato sandwich and coffee. Carson again thanked the nurse and dismissed her from her shift. Carson ate his food and drank his coffee. He suddenly realised how hungry he was.

As soon as he finished, he saw Cadman staring to wake up. He quickly walked over to her.

"Laura, how are you feeling?" He asked as her put his hand on hers.

"Really tired, headache is coming back." Cadman replied, rubbing her head.

"Aye, I'll get you something for the headache. Do you feel like something to eat? The nurse said you didn't eat anything last night. You need your strength love" Carson asked.

"I don't want to eat anything. I'm going to die anyway." Cadman said, turning away from Carson so he didn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Laura, please don't talk like that. We don't know anything yet. I'm not going to let you die. Not on my watch. Please eat something, if your blood pressure drops too much form lack of food, I won't be able to operate. Please don't make me give you a feeding tube or force feed you"

Cadman sat up a little and buried her eyes in her hands. She didn't want Carson to see her like this. She didn't want to come across as weak.

"Okay, but truthy, I'm not very hungry, the headaches are giving me a lot of nausea"

Carson hugged her tight, he didn't want to let go. He cared deeply about her and didn't want to lose her. But he didn't know if he would or not.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Reconciliation

Chapter 4

Carson ordered her some light breakfast and when it arrived, he decided to sit and watch her eat, he wanted to make sure she ate a good portion of it. He knew his patients tricks of hiding food when they felt vulnerable. Cadman was no exception

Cadman finished ¾ of her food, Carson wished she ate it all but was satisfied with her attempt.

"So", Cadman started "What is the plan?"

"I am going to run some scans, take some bloods and run a few tests. Elizabeth is going to look over the research you and Rodney have already gathered. We need to find out a little more about the device. I have a feeling the incident with the machine is the cause of this tumour. You only recently had a full physical and you didn't have a tumour. This is no way one would grow to this size this quickly as well. I'll go get some vials and I'll take some blood form you" Carson left the room

Cadman started to get out of bed. She didn't want to sit down, doing nothing, while the others were out trying to save her. She wanted to help them. As soon as she stood, everything started to spin, she started walking, using the bed to balance. She took a moment until the wave of dizziness stopped and continued to I walk out of the room. She made it out of the infirmary and started to briskly walk down the hall.

Meanwhile, Carson returned with some vials and returned to an empty bed.

"Dammit" Carson bolted out of the room and saw Cadman half way down the hall, holding onto the side of a wall.

"What are you doing?!" An annoyed Carson said while running to stop her and. Gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Carson, I can't sit here while there are people doing what they can to save me, I need to help them. I'm perfectly fine, just a little run down. Please just let me go" Cadman pulled her away from Carson's. Carson attempted again only to be pushed away by Cadman, theh she lost all balance started fall to the ground, crashing her side into the wall in the process. Carson caught her before she hit the ground. She winced in pain, she knew she wasn't going anywhere, Carson would have no hesitation to call security to get her back and to stay in the infirmary. Carson had used that several times on John, Rodney and Elizabeth, who, to what Cadman remembers Carson telling her one day, were his worst patients.

"No, you're not going anywhere. You can help them all by resting and letting me run tests. You're aren't well enough to move, now back to bed, Cadman"

Cadman could tell Carson was annoyed at her. She can't remember him ever addressing her only by her surname, unless using her rank first. She could sense annoyance in his tone as well.

"Please Carson, let me go" She pleaded

"Sorry love, I can't allow that. Please come back to bed" Carson said softly

With that, Carson led her back to the infirmary and into bed, gently pull the covers up to her waist and adjusted her pillows. Carson started to take some vials of blood and noticed Cadman wincing as she held her left side.

"Laura? What's wrong?"

"My left side of my abdomen hurts. May have hit it when I was flown back earlier. I noticed I was bruised there after I was released, and I think I just bumped it again when I fell just a moment ago". Cadman looked away from Carson because she remembered she didn't tell him about the bruise when she should have.

"Let me have a look?" Carson asked, pulling up her top slightly. The bruise looks nasty. Carson gently pressed down on the bruise only for Cadman to flinch. Carson quickly apologised.

"I wish you told me about this earlier love, the scans did not show up any damage but I'm going to go a quick ultrasound to be sure there isn't any damage. Now, is there anywhere else that hurts or anything else you want to tell me?"

Cadman shook her head and Carson took a few steps over to a trolley and bought over the ultrasound device.

"Now, this is going to be a wee bit cold" Carson said as he put some gel onto the end of a probe and placed it on her abdomen. Carson couldn't see any damage and was confident she was just bruised, and it would heal itself but that second fall had him second guessing himself.

Carson excused himself to go run the blood work and look over her initial scans again. Cadman pleaded with Carson to let her read something, which he reluctantly agreed. He sent one of the nurses to her quarters to get some of her books. She knew Cadman was a bit of a book worm. If anyone at Atlantis was Belle from Beauty and the Beast in equlivient to liking books, Laura was it, Carson thought to himself.

OooooooOOO

Carson had finished running a few more tests and scans which Cadman attempted to avoid but Carson won the battle. He was looking over the results when Rodney and Elizabeth walked into his office.

"Carson, how is Laura?" Rodney asked, concerned.

"Well the tumour hasn't grown, which is good, and her bloods are normal, apart from some dehydration. Looking over the scans, I should be able to operate, although it's going to be risky, but I need her blood pressure to increase more before I can operate. How did you guys go? Rodney, while you are here, I need to run a few tests to ensure nothing is wrong with you either, even though you were not hit, you were in the same room."

"Okay, sure" Carson called over another doctor who led Rodney away.

"To answer your question, we haven't really found anything. Rodney and John are looking into the ancient database to see if there is anything I there about it. Can I see Laura?"

Elizabeth and Carson walked over to Cadman. Cadman looked up. "Oh, hey Elizabeth. I'm sorry this is happening, and that I am behind on my work."

"There is no need to apologise, you just concentrate on getting better" Elizabeth replied.

"Have you found out anything about the device?" Cadman asked

Elizabeth started to repeat the same that she told Carson, but Cadman all of a sudden tuned out. Images flashed before her eyes. She saw an unscheduled off world activation. Major Lorne's team were rushing back through the gate, they were under attack from the wraith.

"Laura?" Carson's voice bought her back.

"Oh sorry, I just…I don't know"

"What's wrong?"

Cadman took a deep breath "You'll think I'm nuts if I told it."

"Try me"

I just had a vision of Major Lorne and his team rushing back through the gate because they were under attack from the Wraith."

Carson and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"Unscheduled off world activation. Elizabeth Weir to the control room" Elizabeth heard over her head piece.

Carson and Elizabeth looked at Cadman with a confused look and Elizabeth left the room to the control room.

OooooOooo

"Receiving IDC... it's Major Lorne's team ma'am" Chuck said as Elizabeth entered the room.

"Lower the shield"

The shield lowered and Lorne and his team came running through as Wraith gun fire flew through the gate, hitting a wall and narrowing missing he security team.

"Lock it up!" Lorne yelled as his last team member made it through the gate safely.

Chuck activated the shield and shut down the wormhole.

"Major, report", Elizabeth asked as she ran down the stairs.

"We were attacked by the Wraith, ma'am, we barely made it out alive." Lorne responded.

Elizabeth was thankful he and his team was okay and instructed a debrief in a few hours, walking towards the infirmary again, did Laura really vision this or was it just an odd coincidence?

OooooooOO

Elizabeth returned to the infirmary and walked over to Carson.

"Laura was correct, that was Major Lorne and his team under attack from the Wraith. Do you think she has developed some sort of physical ability?" Elizabeth asked

"Actually, yes, I got her scans back and she is using 13% of her brain. We only use 10% of our brains, so it's technically possible. But this tumour needs to come out. How she is seemly okay about this, amazes me." Carson responded.

Meanwhile, Cadman was sitting on the bed. She had already finished the book in record time and looked around for something else to read.

She looked to the end of her bed and saw the other books. She couldn't reach them and wanted to reach them so she put out her hand, attempting to stretch out to reach one. Suddenly, one book flew from the end of the bed and into her hand. Cadman stopped, confused.

"How on earth?" she said aloud. She looked at another book, and thought the same thing, Again, the book flew into her hand.

Cadman, looked around, to see if anyone had noticed. Did she really make these books move with her mind? What is happening?

Cadman looked around the room again and saw a clip board on the other side of the room. She looked at it, imagined moving it and it came over to her.

"Oh boy….Carson is going to have a field day when he finds out about this" she sighed as she layed her head back on the pillows.

Carson and Elizabeth entered the room to see Cadman looking shocked and holding the clipboard.

"How did you get that? I thought untold you to stay in bed" Carson sighed, taking the clip board from her.

"You won't believe me if I told you"

"Again, try me"

"I moved it with my mind, watch I'll prove it to you" Cadman looked over the room at Carson's desk. She moved a tin of pens over and placed it on the bed table in front of her.

Carson and Elizabeth looked at each other, then at Cadman.

Suddenly Rodney and John arrived in the room.

"Oh hey Laura, how are you feeling?" John Sheppard asked

"No different really, sick of the infirmary already. I tried to escape earlier, but my prison officer stopped me"

Sheppard chuckled, "Oh I can relate. I have lost count how many times I have escaped from Beckett's dungeon. He knows all my hiding spots. I once knocked him out cold while escaping"

Sheppard and Cadman smirked at each other.

"If you two have finished flirting with each other, I need something to go on here. Cadman is now using 13% of her brain, she can see the future, and now she can move things with her mind. Please tell me you both have found something" Carson pleaded.

"You can move things, cool! I did that once. I turned Carson into Peter Pan. You could use that to your advantage if he bugs you too much"

"Rodney!" Elizabeth scolded

"Sorry...Oh yes. We did find something. It seems the device that was designed to attempt to make the ancients stronger. To what I have found, it gave them psychic abilities, like Laura already has…" Rodney paused

"But?" Elizabeth asked

"There were side effects. Reports of tumours, hallucinations and even death"

Everyone looked at Laura. "Stop looking at me" she thought to herself.

"Okay we need to get this thing out of you. I'm going to see if there is anything in the ancient computer about operating on this. Rodney and John, thank you. Keep looking."

Elizabeth, John and Rodney left the room, leaving Cadman and Carson alone.

"I'll do my best love. Please have a rest, I'll let you know as soon as I know something" Carson left the room, leaving a shocked Cadman alone.

OooooOooo

Cadman woke with a jolt. She heard voices. Her head was killing her.

"Lauuuuura, come to us" She looked up. Shadows were all around the room. This must be the hallucinations Rodney was talking about.

But they wouldn't stop.

"Please go away" she pleaded.

"Your friends don't care for you. Carson doesn't care for you. Run awaaaay" the voices continued.

Suddenly she saw creatures and Wraith in the room. Cadman couldn't take it. Hallucinations or not, She wanted them to stop.

She pulled the IV out and bolted out of the room. She was surprised she wasn't feeling light headed while running and surprised that no one saw her.

Cadman kept running and running. She liked running, especially after a stressful day. It helped her unwind.

She ran into her room and hid in a corner.

"So this is the thanks I get? I care for you and you run away from me?"

Cadman looked up to see Carson sitting on her bed, coffee in hand.

"See I told you she would do this, Carson." Cadman looked to her left to see John Sheppard leaning against the door, arms folded.

"YOU'RE BOTH NOT REAL!" Cadman started screaming. She then heard laughter from Carson and Sheppard.

Cadman started to hear a lot of voices, much like a busy conference room, telling at her and telling her to do stuff, destroy the city, run away.

She picked up a cup she earlier left on her table and threw it, it went right through the Carson and smashed against the wall. She slid her back down the wall and cradled down, head in hands.

Meanwhile, back at the infirmary, Carson went to see Cadman about operating only to find an empty bed.

"Dammit….Elizabeth, come in." Carson said while pressing his headpiece

"Go ahead Carson"

"Laura has made a run for it. Can you scan the city to find out where she is?"

"Stand by…she's in her quarters. Do you need to me send a security team in?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea. I will meet them there"

Carson started running to her room where she was met by a security team and John. She could hear her yelling inside the room.

Carson hit the emergency override and found Cadman sitting in the corner, her head leaning on her knees.

"NO!" Cadman responded putting her hand out. Everyone in the room was pushed back by force.

"You all don't care for me. You're all making me sick!" Cadman said, while standing up

"Laura, love you're hallucinating, please come back to the infirmary. I need to get that tumour out. I have found a way to get it out."

"Don't listen to him, he's lying" The other Carson said. Cadman looked at him.

"NO!" Cadman using her mind to throw things at the security team.

John approached Carson. "We need to sedate her."

"Aye, I know ,but I can't get near her, her condition has deteriorated at an alarming rate"

John took a step forward. "Cadman, it's me, John, please let us take care of you. Please don't make me have to stun you" John said, pointing the stunner at her.

"He wants to hurt you" The other John said, sipping a cup of coffee

Cadman rushed towards John and Carson, only to have John stun her. Cadman immediately fell to the ground

Carson immediately ran towards her and felt for her pulse. "Okay, let's get her to the infirmary, stat. Ronan can you help me carry her?"

OoooooOOo

Cadman opened her eyes; she was back in the infirmary. It was quiet apart from a few beeps from the machines near her. She tried to move, only to realise she had restraints on. She looked around the room and noticed Carson was asleep in a chair next to her.

"Carson?"

Carson woke to see Cadman looking at him. "Laura, love welcome back, how are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare"

"I am sorry, I couldn't stop the voices, they were trying to make me to terrible things to the city"

"Love, we will get you better, I have found a solution. I can operate, but first we need to shrink the tumour. It should be fairly straight forward, thanks to some new medicine I have. But until then, you will continue to hallucinate. I'm going to keep a guard posted outside until further notice. We don't know what the hallucinations will make you do, but if you promise not to go AWOL on me again, I will remove the restraints but if you do it again, I will have to put them back on, I'm sorry" Carson said sadly but removed the restraints.

Cadman nodded.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days, Cadman was undergoing more tests, bloods and treatment to decrease the tumour. She was sick of the infirmary, she wanted out, but Carson was watching her like a hawk.

Cadman's headaches were getting worse and Carson was worried, he didn't know if the operation would be successful or not. And the tumour wasn't shrinking as fast as he hoped. He was watching Cadman deteriorate more, the hallucinations, lack of eating and drinking and she was losing weight.

One evening, Cadman had another vision. She knew the science team was working a new device that Sheppard's team discovered off world at an ancient outpost, and she saw something went wrong and the machine overloading. It was booby-trapped and once the team activated the gate to come back to Atlantis, the device overloads, destroying the city. She had to stop it. Cadman started to get out of bed, only to be stopped by a guard.

Cadman used her force and knocked the guard out. Something told her she had little time to get to the planet. Not enough time to explain what was happening and for a team to be put together.

Cadman knew she wouldn't be able to dial the gate from the control room with out being stopped and by the time she had explained everything to Elizabeth, it could be too late.

She ran to the jumper bay, ran into a jumper and made her way to the gate room. She started to dial the gate from inside the jumper. She knew she was going to cop it from Elizabeth and Carson for stealing a jumper but she felt as if she had no choice.

The gate started dialing.

"What?...Unscheduled gate activation. Chuck to Elizabeth. Someone is dialing the gate "

Elizabeth was talking to Carson in her office. "I'm sorry what? Is it an off world activation?" Elizabeth asked as she and Carson made their way to the control room.

"No ma'am, it's coming from inside the city "

"Who's in there?" Elizabeth asked

Chuck scanned the Jumper. "It's Ltd Cadman ma'am"

Carson looked shocked.

Just then, the Jumper appeared in front of the gate, ready to leave. Check still had the shield active, leaving Cadman stranded.

"Laura, what are you doing" Elizabeth asked, sounding and looking very worried. "Check, keep the shield up"

"There's no time to explain, the team is in trouble, please let me through."

"I can't allow that, Laura" Elizabeth said "Come back to the infirmary and we can tal-"

With that, Cadman used her mind to deactivate the shield and go through the gate.

"Elizabeth to Lorne, I need you to round up your team and make your way to PX133, Cadman just took a Jumper through it. We need to go find here"

"Right away ma'am"

"Dammit Laura, what are you thinking" Carson muttered to himself

"Carson, you're going too. She'll probably end up getting hurt again. She will probably listen to you as well. It's worth a try"

With that, Carson made a quick dash to the infirmary and returned with some medical supplies made his way to the Jumper room where he was met by Lorne and his team.

Lorne could see a concerned look in his face. "It's okay. We will find her and bring her back" Lorne said, putting his hand on Carson's shoulder.

Carson did not share his confidence.

OooooOOO

Cadman was flying over dense bushland; she knew the outpost was coming up.

BANG!

Something hit the Jumper. Cadman looked at the screen to see Wraith attacking the Jumper.

BANG! Another jolt. This time, the side engine was hit, causing the Jumper to go flying towards the ground.

"CRAAAAAAP!" Cadman yelled as the Jumper hit the ground. Cadman was thrown around the Jumper, then everything came to a holt.

Cadman started to get up and felt another sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see a large bit of glass hanging out the left side of her abdomen.

"Great, Carson is going to be so mad" Cadman said aloud as she counted to 3 and pulled the piece out..

Cadman hit the doors and looked around. No Wraith. She was hopeful they would leave her alone. Cadman got her bearings, she could see the outpost about 500 metres in front of her and started to make her way towards the outpost.

OooooOo

At the outpost, Zelenka and his team were working on the device. They were poking and prodding, while connecting their computer up to the device.

Zelenka hit the controls of the computer and started the device up, while looking at the readings on the computer.

"EVERYONE! IT"S GOING TO OVERLOAD!"

Everyone in the room turned around to see Cadman, standing there, bleeding and breathing heavily.

"Cadman, what are you doing here? And what do you mean overload?" A puzzled Zeleka asked

"I SAID GET OUT!" With that, Cadman used her force to move everyone out of the room and slam the door shut. She turned to the device as it started to overload. Zelenka's computer was showing critical level's of radiation forming in the room. Cadman started pressing a range of different buttons, attempting to stop the overload. She didn't know how, but she seemed to know how to stop the overload. She just didn't know if she had too late.

Little did she know, she had created some sort of shield around her, protecting herself from the harsh radiation and few things starting to blow up around her. Cadman was shocked when she noticed what was happening. She thought these things only happened in the movies.

Outside the room, Carson, Lorne and his team arrived. "Where's Laura?" Carson asked.

"Can someone tell me what they hell is going on?" Zelenka demanded.

"Long story" Lorne replied.

"Well.." Zelenka started, "We started the test, Cadman came running in, screaming for us to get out. Then she somehow used her mind or something to move us all out of the room. The radiation levels are critical in here, but I am still sensing a life line in there. What the hell!" Zelenka replied while holding up a scanner

Inside the room, things were critical. Cadman could feel her force field failing and she was feeling very faint. All she had to do to stop the overload and save the city was press one more button. She could not reach it and she was having trouble using her mind to press it. With one more big scream, she did it.

The overload started to decrease. Cadman fell to her knees and layed down on the ground. "I did it" she cried to herself as she let darkness fall over her.

"The radiation has gone. She did it!" Zelenka said as he pryed open the doors. Carson ran over to Cadman. "Laura! Laura! Can you hear me?"

Carson picked up a now unconscious Cadman and rolled her on her back. Carson felt something wet on his hands and looked down to see the amount of blood on her abdomen. "LET"S GET HER BACK TO ATLANTIS!" Carson barked as her applied pressure to the wound.

"it's okay love. You're going to be okay. I'm here"

OoooOooo

It was very touch and go, but Carson was confident that he got the tumour out of Cadman. There were a few times Carson nearly lost her, including once in the Jumper on the way back to Atlantis, but Cadman was strong and pulled through.

But she wasn't fully out of the woods yet. The recovery was another battle. Carson sat down in the chair next to Cadman and looked at her, sleeping.

"How is she?" a voice broke Carson's thought. Carson looked up to see John and Elizabeth.

"She's very lucky to be alive. She really shouldn't be, based on what she has gone through and her injuries. It's just the waiting game really. She's strong and also stubborn. I still can't believe she stole a Jumper!"

"I've done worse to escape you" John smirked.

"Well, I am glad to hear she has made it through this far. I really should be putting something on her record for stealing a Jumper, but given the circumstance and her saving the city, I'm going to let this slide" Elizabeth said, smiling. "Carson, why don't you get some rest?"

"Aye, I will soon"

With that, Elizabeth and John left the room, with John patting Carson's shoulder as he left the room.

Carson put his hand in Cadman's and layed his head down.

"Hey" A voice woke Carson up. He looked up to see Cadman, smiling at him.

"Hey, how are you. Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but I've been worse. Headaches aren't as bad though. Did you get the tumour out?"

"Aye, that's expected and yes we did love. But your recovery is another thing. You''ll be in here for a little while so can I trust you to stay put and do as I ask?"

"We'll see"

Silence came between them, Cadman looked away for a moment then looked back at Carson who had his arms folded and was starting at her.

"What?" Cadman asked

"Now that you're awake, care to explain what you were thinking? Stealing a Jumper, going into that ancient outpost, you could have been killed! And that glass pierced your left kidney and you were bleeding both internally and externally. How that didn't kill you, amazes me"

"I…." Cadman started, unsure how to respond. "But I didn't. The city is saved, I'm still here, all is good, okay?"

Carson sighed but agreed with Cadman. He stood up and insisted she get more sleep and left the room.

OooooOooo

One week later, Cadman was allowed out of the infirmary after recovering quicker than Carson thought she would and also proving herself to be even worse of a patient than John, Rodney and Elizabeth combined. But he put her on strict orders to take it easy and didn't want to see her lifting one single piece of paper that was work related. She listened because she knew that Carson had people watching her like a hawk and she knew she could cop it if he found out she was disobeying his orders.

She first enjoyed the down time. She read all her newest books she bought back from her recent trip to Earth, caught up on some TV shows on her laptop, thank to Rodney creating a streaming service many of Earth's shows for Atlantis.

OOOOooooOO

A few days later, Cadman returned to the infirmary for a weekly check-up.

"Hey Carson" Cadman said, approaching Carson and giving him a hug.

"Hey to you too" returning the hug.

Carson led Cadman to the scanner and asked her to lay down. He quickly did a scan and saw no sign of the tumour which made him smile. Carson then led Cadman to another bed where he wanted to run a few more scans.

"So, how have you been?" Carson asked.

"Not bad, not feeling as tired and I haven't had to take as many headache tablets lately."

"That's' really good to hear love, well your scan came back clear and your blood pressure is good. Just will run another blood test but I think I am ready to clear you for active duty. Although light duties to begin with. No off-world activity yet."

"But-"

"No buts"

"Fine. But thank you Carson. I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for all your hard work and I'm sorry for being such a pain

"It's quite okay Laura…..come to think of it, we still haven't done that dinner date. What are you up to tonight? Dinner in my quarters, 6pm?"

"It's a date" Cadman replied smiling.

OoooooOoo

Cadman nervously paced around her room. It was about time to go to dinner with Carson, but she couldn't help to feel really nervous. What was it about Carson she was getting nervous about? They had already briefly dated. Cadman shook her head, took one last look in the mirror at her reflection and outfit, picked up a bottle of wine and made her way to Carson's quarters.

One the way she ran into Rodney and John.

"Hey Laura, good to see you up and about" John said

"How are you feeling? "Rodney asked

"Yeah really good. Hey, thanks for all your help and everything. I really appreciate it. It's good to be out and about and out of that damn infirmary. Now I understand the escapes from the infirmary you both have done."

"Hey no worries. And yes, I know all about the infirmary feelings." John smirked.

"So, where are you going with that wine and all dressed up? I'm pretty sure Carson's quarters is this way?" Rodney said, glaring at Cadman.

"Oh, I'm going no where in particular."

"Yeah, sure…well you and Carson have a lovely night!" John said as he and Rodney left, smirking.

Cadman pressed the button on Carson's door and Carson opened the door. Cadman looked at him. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Cadman felt butterflies in her stomach, damn, he looked so good.

"Hey, I bought wine" Cadman said.

"Hey yourself. Come in and thank you for the wine. You didn't have to"

Carson took the bottle from Cadman and led her inside. He placed the bottle on the table but neither of them could wait one more moment. Carson placed his hands on Cadman's face and started kissing her. Cadman joined in.

About a minute later, bother of them stopped for a breath.

"I've missed you so much, Carson"

"I missed you so much too, Laura"

Both smiled at each other and Carson offered Cadman a seat at the table.

"This smells and looks really good, Carson" Cadman said, admiring the roast Carson had specially prepared.

"You're most welcome" Carson smiled as he poured some wine for Cadman and himself.

Carson sat down and picked up his wine glass "To us"

"To us" Cadman responded clinking her glass on Carson's.

Both sat there for the next hour and a half, chatting, joking and laughing.

Carson gestured Cadman to his couch, pouring another glass of wine of them both as they sat down. Cadman took a sip and cuddled into Carson, Carson putting his arm around her.

"I love you Carson."

"I love you Laura"

END

(Sorry about the mushy mushy at the end but I always wanted to see a full Cadman/Beckett relationship.)


End file.
